Mickie Mouse
by Mrs.Cena.lover
Summary: Paul had a girlfriend before he phased. He was caught locking lips with another girl and phased when he and his girlfriend Micheala got into a fight. Now it's been a month or so and Paul sees her again. Summary Sucks just read. Paul Imprint, One shot.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. that means its characters and plot.

* * *

><p>"Paul leave me alone! you've done enough already!" I cried trying to walk away from the now extremely grown buffed out Paul Lahote. "Mickie! please stop let me explain" he cried out grabbing my wrist. Pain shot through me from where his warm hand grabbed me "Ow Paul let go your hurting me" I cried out. He didn't let go right away but pulled me closer to him "Micks" he said with concern in his voice. I didn't speak just looked away from his face and down at the sandy floor of first beach. He gently turned my arm over and looked at the dried blood cuts lacing my skin. I could just feel his disappointment and I did not have to look at him. "Micks, why did you do this?" he asked, his voice, that voice so concerned; it sickened me. "WHY DO YOU CARE YOU BASTARD!" I yelled pulling my hand away from him. "You can't just cheat on me then hide from me for a whole month then come back and act like you care!" I yelled the tears coming down quicker and stronger. I looked up into the bastards face and saw the broken look in his eyes, it looked so real, as if he really was broken. His arms reached out towards me but I shook my head, I was not going to give in to him, not now and not ever he broke me. Paul let out a frustrated and upset sigh as he starred at me. I looked behind him as he kept watching me expecting me to run but I just couldn't yet, behind him stood his best friend Jared Cameron and my god brother Samuel Uley. Both of them watching us with concern expecting something bad to happen, well it's too late for that. "Mickie" he started but I cut him off "It's Micheala to you" I said to him bitterly before turning around and walking away. Each step I took echoed threw my head, each step that took me further away from him gave a tug at my broken heart.<p>

Dad was sitting down stairs drinking his normal beer and watching a baseball game. I sat in my grass green painted room, the walls that held many paintings, poems, pictures now are bare. The tops of dressers and tables only held school work and dead plants. As i sat on my full bed I watched the the rustling of the tress, the slow movement of rain rolling down my window. I played with the small razor blade in my hand, the pain in my chest was unbearable. I gently placed the razor onto my beat up russet arm. I slowly pressed it down, not to deep and not too light, slowly as the blade ran across the surface and the red liquid slowly oozed out I felt no pain, i felt relief. I heard a howl outside my bedroom window which made me put down the blade. I felt as if that wolf out there was feeling my pain, I did not want it to suffer. I let out a sigh as I got up and made my way towards the small bathroom that was in my bedroom to clean up.

As I walked down the stairs I could see dad talking to Sam. When had Sam come to my house? "Um, hey bro?" I said as my foot touched the flat surface of the first floor. Sam looked away from my dad to me and his eyes caught mine in a disproving look. I cocked my head to the side, how would he know? ah, Paul probably told him what he saw today. Paul, that name stung. He made his way over to me and opened up his arms "come here sis" he said, his deep voice made me giggle. Me and Sam had a real brother sister relationship, growing up when my dad would be away a lot due to his job Sam's mother- my god mother, would always watch me. Sam had soon took the role of my brother/father figure, well of course dad was still dad but Sam was someone i looked up to, someone who taught me things my dad should have. I wiggled my fingers out for him before he pulled me into a hug. His hugs were always warm and especially now since he ran a hot fever each day. I never questioned him about it, don't want to be too noisy. "I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, and before you ask no Emily dosn't mind" he said putting his hand over my mouth when he reached the Emily part. I licked his hand and he barked out a laugh as he wiped his palm onto my shoulder while mumbling words. He made a disgusted face and I smiled innocently at him, "So when are we leaving?" I asked him. "I'll be here in an two hours. be ready" he said sternly before kissing my forehead and leaving. I turned to dad and looked at him "I'm going go to dinner with Em and Sam! woot woot" i said smiling wide, he shook his head and laughed at me.

* * *

><p>"Look i'm going to cut to the chase and ask, why the fuck are you cutting yourself?" Sam asked me even with foul language concern could be heard. I went for the play dumb card "What are you talking about Sam?" I asked him innocently, he growled "Don't play stupid with me Mickie". I gulped and fought back the tears that were trying to spill out "S-Sam, h-he brokeee me! i-it's my p-pain s-stopper" I stuttered out. Sam's knuckles turned white against the steering wheel and it looked like he was squeezing it almost to the point of making it turn to dust, he was vibrating and was breathing real heavily. Sam knew I was dating Paul before Paul cheated on me then didn't talk to me for a month while he hung out with him. "Sam?" I asked him, Sam looked ready to kill. "Drive to my house, tell Emily i'll be there soon" He growled out before opening the car door and running towards the forest taking off his shirt. What the- "SAM!" I yelled out the open door but it was too late he was already in the forest. "Asshole" I muttered before walking out, tears stained my checks but you couldn't tell no more due to the pouring rain. By the time I got to the drivers seat I was soaked. I heard a bunch of wolf howls and a shiver went up my spine. I shut the door and started up the car before driving down the road to Sam and Emily's house. I parked in front of the small house and ran up the stairs to the front door. throwing it open I yelled into the house "HONEY I'M HOME!" which earned a laugh from Emily. I made my way towards the kitchen knowing far to well that Emily was in there. My knowledge was correct and there she stood mixing cookie dough. "Hiya Em, Sam ran into the forest stating he will be back soon" I said sitting down in my chair. Emily froze and looked at me, panic filled her dark brown eyes, a full frown now laced her scarred face. "It was weird, I told him about Paul and he started to shake and ran out towards the forest" I said quietly again as the name stung me. Emily bit her lip and nodded her head as she went on cooking "Paul told us what he saw" she stated. I let out a whimper and sighed, i figured he would. Emily turned towards me after the cookies had been put in the oven and sighed "I'm sorry for bringing up his name" she said coming over to me. I shrugged, it was typical even when he broke me and people knew it was a rocky topic they still brought him up. Another wolf howl could be heard, the wolf seemed to be in pain as his howling came closer towards the house. My heart broke at the sound of the wolf, Emily bit her lip looking at the back door then at me. I raised my eyebrows, sucks not being able to lift up one like my teacher or the movie star The Rock, I shrugged my shoulders and said "Ima go use the bathroom I'll be back". She let out a sigh of relief as I made my way towards the stairs, yup my brother is engaged the a weird one but hey I shouldn't be talking i'm just as weird or weirder. I opened the bathroom door and closed it after stepping inside, sucks I can't hear anything from up here.<p>

I walked downstairs after a little while and stopped dead in my tracks as there stood a pissed off Sam, Emily hanging onto his arm with a worried expression, Paul stood in front of him, his back to me, with Jared at his side. My heart beat picked up and I could feel all the color drain from my face. What was he doing here? Oh my, did Sam bring him here? Dear god help me I cried out in my head. Paul turned around and both of us seem to stop breathing. His face was covered in bright pink scars and he looked beat to a pulp. Jared and Sam watched us like hawks and I bit my lip. Paul had opened and closed his mouth about 10 times in those few seconds we stood facing each other. He took a step towards me watching me carefully. I shook my head and turned to go back up the stairs but before I could Jared was standing before me as I couldn't make it up. "Jared" I whined with pleading eyes but he didn't look at me but behind me. I let out a whimper but turned around, Paul was now in front of me. "Micks.." he started but I sighed "Micheala" I stated trying to hold my ground. He sighed "Mickie listen, Kelly came onto me. I know a lot of guys say this but i'm being serious Micks, Mickie mouse I have loved you from the day you poured chocolate milk over Jared's head because he said something you didn't like. I love you and I will love you forever" He said his voice serious and eyes genuine. I sighed as my vision blurred from the tears that were forming, he looked worried as he wiped the falling tears with his thumb. "Micks?" he said, I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his head towards mine. My lips met his and I could feel the same spark I felt when I first had kissed him. When we pulled apart I could see the smile on everyones face and Paul was smiling bright "I love you Mickie Mouse" he said using the nickname he thought for me when we watched Walt Disney's first movies.


End file.
